


Növénytan

by blu_rin



Category: Jrock, Vexent
Genre: M/M
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blu_rin/pseuds/blu_rin
Summary: Vexent fanfiction, Mako/Yuito párosítással.A nyári szünet alatt Yuito egy üvegházban végez diákmunkát, ahol megismerkedik a másik iskolába járó Makoval.





	Növénytan

Yuito egy könnyed csuklómozdulattal törölte meg a homlokát. Bár egy csepp izzadság sem garázdálkodott a hófehér bőrön, mégis megjátszotta az ellenkezőjét. Sürgős késztetést érzett ugyanis rá, hiszen valamivel meg kellett győznie Makot munkájának nehéz mivoltáról. Ha mással nem, akkor a hamis, sós cseppek eltüntetésével. 

Azonban a másik fiú pillantásra sem méltatta őt, annyira elmerült a petrezselyem gyomlálásában, hogy Yuito színjátéka sajna közönség nélkül maradt, leszámítva az egyik muskátli levelén üldögélő apró, ártatlan katicabogarat. Az állatka megrebbentette szárnyait, aztán elrepült, egyenesen Mako alakja mellett. Yuito az alsó ajkába harapott. 

Az üvegházat narancsos fénybe vonta a nyári nap fénye, a párás levegő elviselhetetlenül kúszott a fiú orrlyukaiba, miközben az épület túlsó végében lévő bejárat feletti órára szegezte a tekintetét, hunyorogva próbálva leolvasni a mutatók által jelölt számokat. Fél egy. Hamarosan lejár a műszakjuk, és indulhatnak haza. Ráadásul, még mindig nem fejezte be teljesen a nyári háziját, holott két nap múlva ismét kezdődött az iskola. 

Bosszús sóhajjal vette tudomásul, hogy ez az utolsó nap, amikor kedvére nézheti Mako vonásait. Már megszokta az elmúlt hetekben, miszerint csakis az ő tekintete ejti rabságba a másik fiú alakját, anélkül, hogy az bármit is érzékelne a semmis birtokviszonyból. Azonban azzal is teljesen tisztában volt, hogy a mai napnak a leteltével igencsak kevés esélye lesz majd fürdőzni Mako látványában, amaz ugyanis másik felső-középiskolába járt. 

Yuito úgy gondolta, ha akarna valamit a fiútól, akkor azt ma kellene megtennie. De akar ő egyáltalán valamit egy olyan sráctól, akit egészen idáig csak nézett, a nevén, és a korán kívül más információt aligha tud róla, és ezalatt a három hét alatt ezen a héten kezdtek el köszönni egymásnak? Akart. Bár Makot nem érezte szerelemnek, inkább csak lelket perzselő vonzalomnak, mégis jobban ragaszkodott hozzá, mint bárki máshoz, egész eddigi élete során. 

Csalódottan összeszorította az ajkait, mielőtt elkezdte volna leszedegetni a muskátli elszáradt virágait. Ekkor azonban hirtelen összerezzent, és a szirmok a virágföldtől sötétlő csempére hullottak. Mako dúdolni kezdett, hangja erőteljesen férfias volt, mégis lágy, a dallam pedig kedves, akárcsak a tekintet, ahogy a hangosan levegőért kapó, megilletődött Yuitora nézett. 

Mako hirtelen felállt a petrezselyem mellől, és homlokráncolva mérte végig a másikat, végül sarkon fordult, majd eltűnt az üvegház cserépsorai között. Yuito csalódottan fújta ki a levegőt. Érezte a véget jelző, keserves szellőt, amikor megcsapta az elviharzó fiú illata. A levendula kellemes aromájára szíve fájdalmasan dobbant egyet. Örökké meg akarta őrizni magának ezt, így úgy döntött, hazafele vásárol szárított levendulákat, afféle emlékképp. 

Az órára pillantott, amelynek a nagymutatója elérte a tizenkettes számot, míg a kicsi az egyesen pihent. Yuito összesöpörte a lehullott szirmokat, aztán a szemetesbe dobta őket, és elindult az öltözőik felé. Munkaruhája beitta a virágföldek bódító illatát, amelyet kezdett megszokni, sőt kedvelni is, ezért kissé sajnálkozva vette fel az öblítővel kezelt atlétáját és rövidnadrágját. Azonban utóbbi alatt valami meglehetősen szokatlant talált, ahogy kivette a szekrényéből. 

Egy virágcsokor-kísérőkártya várta, mellette apró télizölddel, amelyen kissé megilletődött, azonban ajkaira hamar mosoly húzódott, amikor meglátta a kártyán lévő, szabályos kézírással rótt számokat, és azt a mondatot, amelyet ő sosem mert kimondani az elmúlt három hétben:

_Szívesen megismernélek._


End file.
